Smutty Saturday
by GreenyBrown
Summary: I had this story up under a different name but had to remove everything from my old account. Here it is though! The tale of Ron and Harry's sordid Saturday! I hope to have all my old fics up soon! - M for slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little Harry/Ron story I'm working on because I'm a bit obsessed with Ron at the moment and I don't think there are enough best friend stories. The basic theme of the story is a smut-filled Saturday with a new chapter for every little sordid meeting they have throughout the day. They're both 16 here which is legal in the UK **

**6:00am**

Harry Potter rolled over in his four-poster bed, wrapping the warm blankets a little more tightly around his slim frame, his messy hair falling over his closed eyes.

He turned over again, his eyelids flickering slightly as his body started to wake up; wrinkling his nose and frowning as he surfaced from the pool of sleep into the dawn winter sunlight which was pouring in from the gap in his hangings, sighing slightly as he realised it was Saturday.

The slender boy sat up, shivering as he kicked the crimson covers off his legs and swung them over the side of his four-poster.

Standing up, he noticed that his member was still determinedly hard, relic of a highly sexual dream, and the sound of his boyfriend's heavy breathing was doing nothing to shrink his problem.

He tiptoed over to Ron's bed and stuck his head in the gap between the Redhead's hangings. Harry's dick grew even harder as he gazed down at his broader, taller boyfriend, placing a small white hand on Ron's large bicep and leaning down to kiss the freckled forehead.

A tiny frown line appeared on the patch of forehead Harry had just kissed causing the raven haired boy to smile down at his lover.

The two had been going out since the start of the year and were both still in what one might call the 'honeymoon' phase in their relationship. To put it simply, they just couldn't get enough of each other, which made it even more difficult to keep their relationship a secret.

Harry checked his watch, smiling when he saw that it was only just 6oclock.

''Perfect'', Harry whispered as he tiptoed back to his bed to grab his wand.

Once he had returned to Ron's bed, he saw that the broader boy had pushed his covers back slightly, exposing the top of his impressive pectorals.

Grinning, Harry slipped between the hangings, onto Ron's bed and shut them behind him, casting a silencing charm around them as he did so to ensure their privacy.

Now kneeling next to Ron's torso, Harry proceeded to gently pull the covers off the larger boy and push them to the bottom of the bed.

Ron gave a small grunt and awoke. He jumped when he saw Harry and, out of habit, lowered his large hands to cover the huge erection he had woken up with, though it was clearly visible through his boxers which were hugging his thighs attractively.

''Harry!'', he said in a horse whisper, looking up at the slimmer boy through half closed eyes, ''what time is it?''

''Just past 6.'', said Harry, taking Ron's hands, placing them on his own hips, straddling the broad-shouldered redhead's waist, pressing his backside down upon Ron's erection and extracting a moan from his boyfriend.

''Do you ever sleep until a normal time?''. Complained Ron, rubbing his eyes with his hands and then placing them on Harry's toned thighs which were still framing his hips.

Harry wrinkled his nose, grabbed his wand and pointed it at Ron's mouth, then his own. 'Morning breath.'', he explained as he leaned down over Ron, pressing his flat chest against his boyfriend's broad one.

''Harry, I'm tired.'', Ron said, but his hands had already begun to massage Harry's thighs which still straddled his hips, causing them to clench slightly.

''Well I'm not and _this_ needs to be taken care of'', said Harry, reaching behind him to squeeze Ron's erection demandingly as he said 'this'.

Ron moaned and smiled at the slender boy straddling him. ''Well, if you're twisting my arm, I suppose I could fuck you senseless, just to teach you a lesson, you know.''

Harry grinned and placed his hands on Ron's broad shoulders, resting on them as he lowered his head, lying flush against Ron to allow the redhead to claim his lips in a fierce kiss.

It was little wonder that the two were so physically obsessed with each other: both were very good looking and the fact that they were best friends only served to fuel their relationship with more passion as each trusted the other implicitly.

It was also lucky that the two were so perfectly sexually compatible; Ron as the top and Harry the bottom, though both retained their masculinity.

Ron's hands rose from Harry's thighs to rest; one on his backside, kneading and squeezing it, whilst the other traced lightly up and down his boyfriend's spine, provoking Harry's thighs to clench about his hips once more.

Still kissing Ron, Harry lowered one of his hands to slide under Ron's vest, travel up his toned stomach and dig his short nails into Ron's large pectoral.

Ron bit Harry's lip as he did this and muttered ''feeling feisty today are we?'', and sat up, crossed his legs and moved his hands to support Harry's back so as to prevent the smaller boy from falling backwards as Harry himself moaned at feeling of his cock pressed against the redhead's stomach, thighs clenching once more.

Harry's arms wrapped around Ron's freckled neck as they kissed passionately, grinding down upon Ron's crotch slowly, one of his legs wrapping around Ron's waist, the other bending at the knee.

Ron dipped his head and began to kiss and suck at Harry's neck, biting the collar bone and nipping at the skin.

Harry moaned and dug his fingers slightly into the tops of the redhead's broad shoulders possessively, provoking a grunt of lust and amusement from Ron.

''Ron, I need you.'', Harry moaned as Ron kissed his way up Harry's rounded jaw to his lips, claiming them once more and making Harry stop mid sentence and twist his fingers into the fiery locks of his boyfriend, resting his elbows on Ron's shoulders as he entwined his arms around Ron's neck.

They remained there for a moment, their noses crushed together in a passion fuelled kiss so intense that Ron's muscular arms wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's slim waist as the latter's arms and fingers tightened around his neck and hair.

His square jaw still pointed upwards, kissing the boy clinging to him, Ron placed his hands under Harry's backside and knelt up in bed, twisted around and placed the raven's head upon the pillow, regrettably breaking the kiss for a moment as he did so.

Harry sat up, wrapped his arms tightly around Ron's neck once more and dragged the larger boy down to lie between his legs, extracting a chuckle from Ron as he did so.

''You are feisty this morning,'' grinned Ron as he lay in the 'v' of Harry's legs, ''did you have a…ungh'', but he interrupted himself with a grunt of pleasure as Harry's powerful legs wrapped themselves like a vice around his waist.

''No more talking out of you until you've fucked me into this mattress.'', grinned Harry, smiling up at Ron as his ankles locked securely around the broader boy's back, dragging Ron's head down to his own and kissing him so powerfully that Ron's arms, which were planted either side of Harry's head, nearly buckled.

Ron began to grind his erection against Harry's as the boy entwined around him kissed and bit his freckled neck before raising his lips once more to capture Ron's, dragging his bottom lip up Ron's square chin as he did so.

Looking down at the smaller, slimmer boy, Ron winked before grabbing his wand and flicking it, causing their night clothes to disappear.

There was an increase in the volume of their groaning as their unclothed erections rubbed against each other , Harry's arms and legs tightening around Ron as the waves of lust coursed through his body, obliterating everything but the one constant in his life; Ron.

With another flick of his wand, Ron cast a lubricating charm upon Harry, and sat up, regrettably letting Harry's legs fall to the bed.

Placing one of his arms at the side of Harry's head, Ron grabbed his own cock (which was about an inch longer than Harry's) and lined it up with the slim boy's waiting, pink hole.

Ron pushed slightly, squeezing the head of his cock into Harry's impossibly tight opening and made the black haired boy's fingers bite into his shoulders whilst clamping his eyes shut as he adjusted to the sensation.

Inch by inch, Ron sheathed his cock inside Harry and, once it had been swallowed to the base, placed his other had at the side of Harry's head and lay between the slender boy's waiting legs which clamped around his hips tightly, pulling Ron even further into himself.

Ron barely had time to thank Quidditch for Harry's iron-strong thighs before they squeezed his waist still tighter, urging him to move, locked ankles digging slightly into the base of his spine.

One of Harry's hands rose to tangle in Ron's hair and the other was still wrapped around Ron's broad back, nails digging in, as the redhead pulled out and plunged straight back into his welcoming tightness.

Ron now lay flush against Harry, is arms folded underneath Harry's head, lips glued to the smaller boy's whose arms were still wrapped around his neck and back, fingers tugging slightly at his hair, nails digging into his shoulders.

Harry's legs tightened still more around Ron's hips, causing them both to moan aloud and for the redhead to plunge in and out of him still more quickly, hitting Harry's prostate on every other thrust.

Harry tightened his legs again, crushed Ron's lips down against his own and muttered ''Faster, Ron, I love you.'' Against them, resuming the fierce, unbroken kiss as Ron picked up his pace still more, now hitting Harry's sweet spot with every thrust and extracting louder and louder moans from his boyfriend.

Ron himself felt as though he was drowning in an ocean of ecstasy from which he hoped never to surface, the tight walls of Harry's opening clenching around his member as he plunged in and out of the boy clamped around his waist neck and cock.

With 10 more, high powered thrusts, Ron came almost in unison with Harry, the latter's seed spurting across their stomachs and chests which were still flush against each other and Ron emptied himself into his slender boyfriend, biting Harry's lower lip as he did so.

Without even pulling out of Harry, Ron collapsed upon the smaller boy, completely covering the top half of the raven's body with his own broader one, one of Harry's legs still wrapped loosely around his waist whilst the other entwined around one of his thighs.

They lay there for about ten minutes, Ron kissing Harry's bottom lip which was bleeding slightly where he had bitten it whilst Harry stroked the scratch marks on his back as the red marks on Ron's coccyx from Harry's heels slowly faded.

Eventually, Ron rolled off of Harry, grabbing his wand and casting a cleansing charm upon them both as Harry rolled onto his side and draped and arm and a leg across the redhead.

''You're so good in the mornings, you know.'', Harry muttered against Ron's neck before kissing it and draping his leg more comfortably across the larger boy.

''I'm good all the time, Harry, but I daren't be bad with such a bossy bottom.'', said Ron, chuckling and closing his eyes, tilting his head to kiss Harry's forehead, making the latter chuckle, sit up and cross his legs.

''You know you love me and I know you wouldn't have me any other way. I need to get back to my bed now.'', Harry said, waving his wand at Ron's scrunched up bed covers and made them to arrange themselves neatly before resting his hand on Ron's broad chest and stroking it slightly.

''Why? I wanted to go again.'', said Ron, kneeling up and moving to kneel behind Harry, wrapping his muscular arms around the slender shoulders as he kissed the back of the raven's neck, grinning as he watched the goose bumps erupt there.

Harry turned around and lightly pushed Ron into a lying position.

''You really think I'm only going to make you fuck me once today?'', asked Harry, raising an eyebrow and looking down at Ron, playing with one of the redhead's pink nipples distractedly. ''But we can't now, it's too late and we need to look like we've been asleep.'', he said, leaning down and kissing Ron slowly and passionately on the lips before pulling on his t-shirt and boxers again.

When Ron still looked slightly disappointed, Harry said, ''Look, follow my lead after Breakfast OK?''

''OK, but why?'', Asked Ron.

''I'll give you three guesses.'', said Harry smiling.

Ron raised an eyebrow and half smiled seductively. ''OK, but what about Hermione?'', he asked.

''Just follow my lead and it'll be fine.'', said Harry, looking at his tall, broad and freckly boyfriend before kissing him once more and removing a loose eyelash from the bridge of Ron's nose.

''Try and get an hours sleep, Ron. You're going to need it after the things I'm going to make you do today.'', said Harry, kissing Ron yet again before standing up and smiling, trying to ignore the fact that Ron's member was already half-hard again because he knew that, if he stayed a moment later, he would be begging Ron to fuck him into the mattress yet again.

Ron chuckled, pulled his vest and boxers back on and rolled over, pulling the covers back over his head as Harry picked up his wand and removed the silencing spell before climbing back into his own bunk, daydreaming about the fuck-filled Saturday they had ahead of them..

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the second little instalment of Harry and Ron's Smutty Saturday and this chapter is set at 9oclock in the morning. I'm sorry it's taken a while but I really didn't want to post it until I was happy with it.**

**9:00am**

The two lovers managed to grab about an hour's sleep before the other boys in their dormitory woke up and begin bustling about getting ready, talking very little in the chilly morning, thinking longingly of their breakfasts.

Ron rolled over in his bed, trying to buy time to allow his erection to soften enough to get up and looked across at his slender lover who was looking right back at him, apparently too embarrassed to get up either. The redhead winked at his boyfriend who smiled, rubbing his eyes.

Eventually, Ron stood up and began getting ready facing the other boys so as not to show them the scratch marks on his broad, freckled shoulders.

Shortly after, Harry go up as well and began changing out of his night clothes and pulling on his robes, facing away from Ron to serve the dual purpose of teasing Ron with his pert backside and so that he himself did not sprout yet another erection from looking at his boyfriends muscular chest.

Dean, Neville and Seamus left the room, fully dressed, just as Harry was making his bed, bent over as he tucked the sheets under his mattress.

When the door closed, Harry felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap tightly around his slim waist from behind and pull him into a standing position at the same time a pair of soft lips brushed his ear.

''What've you got planned, sexy?'', muttered Ron as he leaned down to press his lips against the back of Harry's neck.

Harry placed his own arms over the muscular ones wrapped around his waist from behind and leaned back against Ron, goose bumps running up his back and neck as he felt Ron's hot breath on his ear.

''Wait and see.'', said the slighter boy tantalisingly, making the strong arms around his narrow waist tighten their grip pressing Ron's erection against Harry's back.

Harry turned around and looked at Ron, slim arms circling the broad, freckled neck.

''You're such a tease sometimes, Harry.'', said Ron, pulling Harry closer to him and Harry gave a small laugh before tightening his arms around Ron's neck, standing on tip-toe and kissing Ron deeply before pulling away, determined not to get carried away just yet.

Ron gave a grunt of frustration as Harry tried to pull away and pulled the smaller boy closer to him so Harry's feet left the ground.

Harry laughed again and tried to struggle away, determined not to let himself get too drawn into connection with Ron just yet, but Ron had other ideas and hoisted Harry still higher, kissing the raven's neck, groaning as Harry's legs wrapped around his waist.

Harry looked down at Ron as the latter's hands travelled underneath his backside to support his minimal weight.

''We can't do this here, Ron, Hermione is waiting for us downstairs and she could walk up at any moment.'', said Harry, placing his hands on Ron's cheeks, travelling them up the square-jawed face to tangle loosely in the fiery hair.

''Fine, one kiss and I'll put you down then.'', said Ron and Harry smiled brilliantly, tightening his legs around Ron as he lowered his head to claim the inviting lips of the redhead in a fierce kiss.

The kiss went on for about a minute before Harry pulled away, biting Ron's lower lip slightly as he did so and grinning impishly.

Ron looked most displeased and did not allow Harry to unlock his ankles from the small of his back.

''Ron...'', Harry began, but Ron simply wrapped his arms more tightly around Harry's slim frame and hugged the slender boy before letting him down.

''You know, for all you're macho business,'' said Harry as his feet hit the ground, ''you're actually quite soft sometimes.'' he said, standing on tiptoe and kissing Ron lightly.

Ron did not answer but smiled lightly and pinched Harry's backside as they walked out of the dormitory and down the spiral steps to the common room where they found a very displeased looking Hermione.

With her arms folded and her lips pursed, she glared at the two of them as they walked towards her, smiling and joking.

''I've been waiting for 15 minutes!'', she snapped, turning around and pushing the portrait hole open violently before marching down towards breakfast with them.

It was lucky perhaps that Hermione was in such a bad mood and therefore refused to look at them because, for a few seconds, Ron's large hand closed about Harry's and squeezed lightly.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and sat for about a minute without speaking before Harry said, quite calmly and coolly, ''so as I was saying, Ron, Angelina told me to teach you the sloth-grip-roll today before our practice session this afternoon because no one will be using the Quidditch pitch.''

Ron looked at Harry for a split second before he caught on. ''OK then, we'll go down after breakfast and practice for an hour or two.'', he said as Harry's foot rubbed up and down his leg under the table.

''You _must_ be joking!'', Hermione said, glaring at the two of them in a look reminiscent of . ''You're putting Quidditch before the positive mountain of Homework you've got to do?'', she asked in a tone of utter incredulity.

''Hermione, don't start,'', said Harry without looking up from his toast, ''we've got to practice or we'll be kicked off the team and besides we've got all weekend to do our homework.''

Hermione did not snap back, but finished her porridge at top speed and got up from the table without saying goodbye.

Harry and Ron waited for her to leave the hall before getting up and walking out themselves, heading straight out of the oaken front doors and down across the sweeping lawns with the frost crunching cheerily under their feet.

''I feel a bit guilty really.'', said Harry as the Quidditch changing rooms drew closer.

''Me too, but this is more than worth the guilt.'', said Ron as they reached the door of the changing rooms before holding it open for the slim boy.

When the door had shut behind them, Ron jumped at Harry, picking the raven headed boy up again, one hand supporting the firm backside whilst the other wrapped around Harry's slim waist.

''Now where were we?'', Ron said, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Harry's who's arms had just wrapped around his neck.

''Right about _here_'' said Harry, wrapping his strong legs around Ron with the last word and igniting the passion between them.

Ron crushed his lips against Harry's, breathing deeply through his nose as they kissed fiercely, Ron dominating the kiss as he always did, Harry moaning quietly against his lips.

Ron walked the few steps to the wall and pressed Harry up against it, catching Harry by surprise and making him thread his hands in Ron's hair, tightening his arms and legs around the broader boy.

Ron's other hand fell to Harry's backside now the wall was there to support his back and began to knead the firm cheeks with his large hands.

Harry grinned against Ron's teeth, his arms still tight around Ron's neck, crossed at the wrists where his fingers were entangled in the red hair.

With a final, scorching kiss, Harry reluctantly unwrapped his legs from Ron's hips with a final squeeze and stood up.

Ron, disappointed with the loss of this intimate contact pressed Harry harder against the wall and lifted one of Harry's thighs to wrap around his hip again, crushing his lips harder against the slim boy's.

Harry grinned and placed his hands on Ron's broad shoulders, pushing slightly to break the kiss.

''What's up?'' asked Ron, frowning down at Harry, one of his muscular arms still holding Harry's right leg around his waist.

''Nothing'', smiled Harry, spinning them round and placing a hand on Ron's muscular chest before standing on tiptoe, kissing him once more and sinking to his knees.

Ron caught on and pulled his robes over his head so he stood in nothing but his boxers, shoes and socks in front of Harry, the latter giving Ron's chest a lust filled look before kissing the redhead's impressive abs.

Once, twice, three times Harry kissed the toned stomach before tracing his tongue down the reddish-brown tail of hair that lead from Ron's naval to the waistband of his tight grey boxers.

Ron moaned appreciatively as Harry swiftly pushed his underwear to pool around the redhead's ankles, grinning as Ron's 8inch member jutted out in front of him.

Harry kissed the very tip before opening his mouth and closing his lips around the head of Ron's member, groaning as he allowed more and more of it to enter his mouth, tongue swirling constantly as he reached as far as he could go and withdrew his head.

Ron moaned loudly as his cock moved in and out of Harry's mouth over and over again until he felt a heat begin to pool in his lower stomach and placed a hand on Harry's head to stop him.

Harry looked up, grinning and stood to face Ron who yanked off the slender boy's robes fiercely before disposing of both their underwear.

''Did I ever tell you that you were fucking amazing at blowjobs?'', muttered Ron as he picked Harry up again and kissed one of the latter's pink nipples.

Harry chuckled, wrapping his naked legs tightly around Ron's toned waist, making them both groan in ecstasy as Harry's ankles locked immovably in the small of the redhead's broad back.

Harry's erection was squashed between his and Ron's stomachs and Ron's member was standing bolt upright, waiting to sheath itself into Harry's inviting heat.

Harry grinned and bit the end of Ron's nose lightly before wrapping his arms around the larger boy's neck and allowing Ron to claim his mouth once more, noses crushed together in a fiery kiss of upmost passion and need.

They remained there for a while, Harry entwined around Ron whilst the latter continued to knead Harry's firm backside, head tilted upwards in the continuing kiss, Harry's nails scratching slightly at his shoulders as his cock, still squeezed between their stomachs, began to throb.

When the passion between the two lovers grew so great that Ron felt another minute not inside Harry would kill him, he pressed Harry against the wall still more firmly, making Harry gasp and bite his lip, closing his eyes.

Ron grunted and stood on one leg to pull his wand from his sock and cast a lubricating charm upon his eager boyfriend.

Harry grinned impishly and leaned back to press his head against the cold, tiled wall, pushing Ron's face against his slim, pale neck as Ron himself pushed the tip of his _throbbing_ erection into the pink heat of Harry's hole.

Ron grinned as he felt Harry's legs tighten around him, toes curling as he pushed further and further into the slim boy's heat, biting the kissing the raven's neck fiercely.

Harry groaned loudly as Ron withdrew his member almost to the tip and plunged straight back into him, the redhead's leg-framed hips moving quickly as he continued to delve in and out of Harry whose hair had fallen into his eyes.

Ron's lips raised from Harry's now red neck, to crush against the latter's lips, Ron's tongue controlling the kiss as Harry's arms wrapped around Ron's freckled neck still more tightly.

Ron, still kissing the boy clamped around him, stopped his fervent thrusting and walked to one of the benches in the middle of the changing room and lay upon it, Harry still wrapped around him, making the boy moan loudly at the new angle of thrusts, his locked ankles digging into the small of Ron's broad back.

Ron grunted in pleasure as Harry's arms and legs tightened around him, pulling Ron flush against the smaller boy's flat chest and allowing Harry to crush his lips against Ron's once more, his nails scratching Ron's back every time the redhead brushed his prostate.

Ron paused for a moment, looking down at Harry whose normally pale cheeks were flushed with lust.

Harry smiled up at his boyfriend and untangled his arms from around the freckled neck to push Ron's fringe off his sweat-dampened forehead.

Ron grinned in amusement and lowered his head to kiss one of Harry's pink nipples briefly before thrusting back into Harry powerfully, taking Harry by surprise and causing his thighs to clench around Ron's hips momentarily.

Ron raised an eyebrow at his small lover who gave him a lust-filled glance before yanking Ron's head down to meet his own and kissing his boyfriend's lips as fiercely as he ever had done, hands raising to tangle in Ron's fiery locks as their noses crushed together, making them grin against each other's mouths.

As Ron felt his orgasm approaching, his thrusts became more erratic, Harry's ankles, which were still locked in the small of his back, continued to push Ron ever more deeply inside himself.

Harry came first, his legs momentarily vice-like around Ron as his seed spurted between them, moaning loudly against his boyfriend's lips, nails digging even more deeply into the broad shoulders of the boy still plunging into him.

Ron came moments after the slimmer boy, grunting in ecstasy as the walls of Harry's opening clenched around him, milking his huge member as he bit down hard on the boy's collar bone, making Harry groan in pleasure with the broader boy's three final thrusts.

Ron collapsed on top of Harry and rolled off the bench onto the tiled floor, dragging the slim boy to lie atop him.

They remained there for several minutes; Harry lying on top of Ron, barely covering half of Ron's frame as Ron, his eyes closed, folded his arms behind his head and allowed Harry to cast a cleansing charm upon them both, before moving his legs to frame the broader boy's hips which were still red from the constant pressure of the raven's powerful legs.

Ron did not move as Harry straddled his waist, except to turn his head to the side slightly, arms still folded behind it and did not even react as Harry tickled his exposed armpits lightly.

''Don't you fall asleep on me, Ronnykins.'', said Harry, lying flush against Ron and pressing his lips against Ron's.

Ron did not respond, even when Harry dug his nails into Ron's left pectoral.

Harry sat up, still straddling Ron, who had begun to smile slightly at how frustrated Harry was getting.

''You're a git, you know that.'', said Harry who, as a last resort had grabbed Ron's member and squeezed slowly, making Ron groan and for his organ to grow hard yet again.

Harry grinned and let go of the broader boy's cock which now stood straight up, rock hard once more.

''Oi! You can't just leave it like that!'', said Ron, opening his eyes and frowning at Harry.

''I thought you were sleeping and couldn't hear me?'', asked Harry as coolly as though he weren't sat astride Ron, completely naked with the pair of them sporting hard-on's.

Ron chuckled and stood up, picking Harry up over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and walked towards the showers.

Harry didn't even attempt to break free, but looked down at Ron's broad back, noting the scratch marks on the broad shoulders.

''Shower time, sexy.'', Ron said as he deposited Harry beneath a jet of warm water.

Harry didn't even have time to complain about being manhandled before Ron had stooped and pressed his lips against Harry's yet again and wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist.

The slimmer boy smiled in spite of himself and entwined his arms around Ron's neck as the latter's hands squeezed Harry's pert backside occasionally, making Harry gasp against his lips and arch against him, their mouths filling with warm water and their hair plastered to their heads.

It was slow and languid as the pair of lovers released their tensions yet again; resulting in a few more bite marks on Harry's collar bone and yet more scratch marks on Ron's back.

As they pulled on their robes half an hour later, Ron looked at Harry who was towelling his hair dry vigorously.

''Harry?'', asked Ron as Harry sat on the bench and pulled his socks on.

''Mmm?'', replied the Raven as he began to wrestle with one of his shoes, trying to pull it on his foot without untying the laces.

''We really aren't going to get any homework done today are we?'', Ron asked as he knelt in front of Harry and undid the laces of the offending shoe to allow Harry to pull it on his feet with more ease.

''Well you can if you want.'', said Harry as he tied a bow, ''but you might find it _hard_ to concentrate with me sucking you off underneath the table.''

Ron laughed and pulled Harry to his feet, kissing the boy on his forehead before hugging him tightly, muscular arms secure around the slim boy's waist.

''Just wait until after lunch.'', said Harry as he buried his face in Ron's neck. ''You're going to be aching all over.''

Ron chuckled and Harry could hear the deep vibrations in his boyfriend's throat. ''Oh I think I'll manage, sexy.''

They broke apart and picked up their broomsticks, Ron opening the door for Harry, who smiled at him.

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here we go with the 12:00 instalment of Harry and Ron's exciting Saturday! I am aware that this entire thing is just pure smut **

**12:00**

The two lovers walked back up to school, broomsticks in hand, talking easily as though they hadn't just spent the last two hours shagging like sexually frustrated rabbits, even though Harry was limping ever so slightly from Ron's constant plundering

It was not until they reached the oaken front doors that Ron took hold of Harry's slim shoulders and dragged him behind one of the large trees that framed the entrance to the ancient school.

Harry looked up into Ron's azure eyes and grinned cheekily, ''what's up?''.

Ron did not reply but leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, ''I'm taking control now, cutie. I want you and your gorgeous arse to meet me in the room of requirement straight after lunch''.

Harry felt his erection throb with longing as it always did when Ron took control in a situation; which was not often as Ron was usually happy to do whatever Harry wanted.

''Ok then, if you insist.'', Harry said, placing his hands either side of Ron's face and crushing his lips against those of his boyfriend.

Ron grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, aligning their bodies as one of Harry's legs rose to wrap around one of his lean hips.

The kiss lasted for about a minute before the broad boy pulled away from his slight companion and looked down at him.

''Straight after lunch Ok?'', asked Ron as he gazed down at the Raven, noting his pink lips and lust-filled eyes.

Harry nodded and lowered one of his hands to stoke his boyfriend's impressive erection which was poking him in the stomach, extracting a growl of passion from the broader red-head.

''But first, why don't I do something about this?'', said Harry, gripping Ron's erection hard through his robes and squeezing, lowering his leg regretfully from his boyfriend's hip before sinking to his knees.

''Harry, you don't have …..ahh'', Ron began, but in one fluid movement, Harry had lifted the hem of Ron's robes, ducked underneath them, pushed the tight boxers down the muscular legs, and closed his mouth around the head of his boyfriends impressive erection.

Ron moaned and pressed his fist in his own mouth to stifle the sound as Harry's head bobbed up and down beneath his robes, the small raven's tongue sliding over his member.

''Harry, I'm gunna… urngh!'', Ron said as he spurted his seed into his boyfriend's mouth, grunting himself into waves of calm as Harry swallowed all Ron had to offer before pulling up Ron's boxers and emerging from beneath his boyfriend's robes, standing up and kissing the redhead.

''See you after lunch, Ronnie'', said Harry as he squeezed one of Ron's large pectorals and kissed his boyfriend's square jaw.

Ron waited a minute and then followed, chuckling to himself at how, even though it was he who had taken control, Harry had still managed to make it so it was Ron who was anticipating 12oclock as much as the raven.

(*)

When Harry, who had lunched quickly, finally left the Great Hall after his meal, walked into the Entrance Hall, he caught sight of Hermione stalking past him into the Hall, her head held high as though Harry were invisible.

Trying his best to ignore the slight twinge of guilt that he felt for lying to her, Harry proceeded up to the seventh floor corridor and headed towards the tapestry of the aggressive trolls.

When he reached the hanging, Harry turned and saw, to his delight, a large wooden door waiting for him.

Smiling slightly, Harry pushed the door open and entered the Room of Requirement., which had transformed itself into what looked like a mixture between bedroom and swimming area.

There was a large pool full of warm, clear water in the middle of the room and, in one corner, an enormous bed stood, draped in scarlet covers.

The door closed behind him and he whipped around to see Ron locking it with a tap of his wand.

''Impressive,'' Said Harry, raising an eyebrow at the broad redhead who smirked.

Without a word, Ron pulled off his robes and, before Harry had even had time to register that he had done this, Ron had pulled off his boxers so that he stood there, completely naked in front of Harry who grinned.

''What're you waiting for?'', said Ron, raising his eyebrow this time.

Harry pulled off his own clothes and, for a moment, the broad and lithe boys gazed at each other, each admiring the other's form.

Then, in one fluid movement, Ron scooped Harry easily, bridal style, into his muscular arms and carried him towards the large pool at the centre of the room, throwing Harry into it unexpectedly.

Harry rose to the surface, coughing and spluttering, glaring up at the muscular form of Ron who was stood at the edge of the water, laughing at the slender raven whose feet did not quite touch the bottom.

''Why have you made it so I can't stand up, you prat?'' Harry asked irritably, treading water and swimming to the opposite end of the pool as Ron watched him.

Harry did not look round at Ron, but pushed his black hair backwards out of his eyes and held himself up against the side of the pool.

Ron was still laughing at Harry, but slid slowly into the pool, his feet reaching the bottom easily and with enough space for his head, shoulders and the top of his broad chest to protrude from the surface.

''Come here, short arse.'' Said Ron as he stared at the back of Harry's head and slender neck.

Harry turned around and swam towards Ron, reaching him and using Ron's impressive shoulders to hold himself up.

''You're a git.'', said Harry as he placed his hands on Ron's broad shoulders to stop himself sinking beneath the warm water yet again, digging his nails in slightly out of lust-filled exasperation.

''At least I'm not short.'', retorted Ron, grinning as he felt Harry's fingers bite into his shoulders.

Harry laughed and wrapped his slim arms around Ron's neck and moved his head so his lips were a fraction of an inch away from the redhead's.

Ron's smile was replaced with a look of purest lust and he leaned his head forward slightly to place the ghost of a kiss upon Harry's lips.

They were both Hard under the water. Ron could feel the tip of Harry's erection brushing against his stomach.

They kissed again, this time more passionately and Ron's hands guided Harry's legs around his waist under the water to give Harry the use of his hands.

''That's better.'', muttered Harry as his ankles locked around Ron securely under the water and he stroked Ron's square jaw lightly, eyes locked with the red-heads.

Ron, who (because of the water) did not need to use his hands to support the raven clinging to him, was tracing his hands up and down Harry's narrow back as the latter clung to him very tightly.

Ron felt the familiar sensation of Harry's fingers entwining with his fiery hair and growled as they tugged his head back to allow Harry to attack the broad boy's thick neck passionately.

When Harry had finished covering Ron's neck in bite marks, the latter placed his hands under the lithe boy's slender backside and looked at him.

''Are you sure you aren't related to a monkey or something?'', he grinned as Harry's arms and legs tightened around his neck and waist.

''Don't act like you don't like it, you giant.'', Harry said before squeezing Ron with his thighs for a moment and crushing his lips against Ron's, who responded fiercely, placing a hand behind Harry's head and forcing their lips together more firmly, his other muscular arm wrapping around Harry's small waist.

They broke apart again and Harry rested his elbows on Ron's shoulders, smoothing Ron's fiery fringe out of his face.

Ron, almost absent mindedly, slid a finger into Harry's hole, causing Harry to gasp and release his legs from their grip of Ron's hips.

Ron grinned and pushed Harry's thighs back around him before adding another finger to the welcoming warmth of Harry, who moaned against Ron's cheek.

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Ron's fingers scissoring inside of him and placed a hand at the back of Ron's head, forcing the redhead's lips to his neck.

Then, quite suddenly, Ron's fingers had gone to be replaced by something infinitely more pleasurable which filled the entirety of his hole and caused him to clench his legs very tightly around Ron and dig his nails into the thick neck.

He did not even had time to remonstrate Ron for the lack of warning before Ron's lips had attached themselves to his own, the redhead dominating the kiss as his leg-framed hips plunged into Harry once more.

Harry moaned very loudly as the water slopped all about them; mini waves lapping at Ron's broad shoulders every time he delved into Harry who, in turn, was clutching Ron with his legs and arms as though he would die if he released him.

Ron's square jawed head titled sideways as he kissed Harry still more ferociously, passion visible in every action and expression of the broad redhead.

Harry didn't stop for breath and merely kissed Ron more passionately, the latter biting his bottom lip in a feral sort of way as he continued to plough into Harry, hitting the raven's sweet spot with every thrust.

The harder Ron thrusted, the harder Harry clutched the broad boy to him until the latter could barely breathe and the intensity of their passionate kissing increased, eyes closed; moaning muffled by lips.

Harry could feel the burning fire pooling in the pit of his stomach and knew he must be seconds away from climaxing and the clenching of his walls around Ron's member meant that Ron was a millisecond behind him.

With a moan from Harry and a growl from Ron, they came hard, Harry's seed shooting ribbons in the water all around them, Ron's filling Harry as usual, the walls of Harry's opening milking every drop from the redhead.

Ron stood for a moment, Harry still entwined around him; the pair of them still kissing languidly as they came down from their high.

''You're amazing'', Harry gasped as Ron slowly licked his way up Harry's neck and up to the raven's lips.

''I know.'' Grunted the redhead in amusement and Harry laughed, running his fingers through Ron's sodden hair.

Harry's legs had fallen and he was now being suspended only because Ron's hands still gripped his backside firmly.

Pink lipped and panting, Ron was licking Harry's smooth jaw line whilst Harry himself traced his fingers over the red marks on Ron's broad shoulders.

They climbed slowly out of the water and dried themselves off.

Then Ron took Harry's hand and led him over to the huge bed in the corner of the Room and swung Harry onto it so that Harry was lying face down on the mattress.

Grinning, Ron climbed on the bed and lay on top of Harry's narrow back, pressing kisses against the shell of his ear before licking his way down the raven's spine to his ready hole.

Harry was moaning again and gave a small shout of pleasure when he felt Ron's tongue enter his opening, tracing the crest of Harry's backside with his pink muscle, before making a path further inwards to the centre.

Harry clutched the bed sheets in his fists and pressed his face harder into the feather mattress as Ron licked his opening slowly and deliberately.

Just as suddenly as he had started, the broad red head stopped mapping Harry's opening with his tongue and slid up the raven, completely covering the lithe boy's frame with his muscular one.

Harry's neck sprouted goose bumps as he felt Ron's broad, freckled chest pressed against his back and lifted his face off of the mattress to tilt his head sideways and kiss Ron's cheek.

Quite without warning, Ron lined up his member with Harry's entrance and pushed inwards.

Harry gave a small yell of shock and pleasure and pressed his face into the folds of the scarlet material as Ron slid his 8inch member out of him until barely a centimetre remained inside the raven before plunging straight back into him.

Harry moaned loudly and Ron lay flush against the lithe boy's narrow back and wound his muscular arms under Harry's chest and held him tightly as he ploughed into him again and again with a passion one would not have thought possible given the fact that they had so recently climaxed.

Ron began to lick the shell of Harry's ear slowly as he pushed himself into Harry powerfully, his member brushing Harry's sweet spot, prompting a moan from the raven.

''Stop.'', said Harry suddenly through a mouthful of bed sheets.

''What?''

''Lets try another position'', He heard Ron give a lust filled growl in his ear before he had been flipped over and dragged onto Ron's lap.

Ron sat crossed legged on the bed and pulled Harry towards him, seating himself between the Raven's legs which wrapped tightly around his waist as the lithe boy impaled himself on Ron's member.

Harry crushed his lips against Ron's with his eyes shut tight, Ron's huge member filling him completely and his own erection pressed against the redhead's muscular stomach, arms winding around Ron's neck.

Between furious kisses Harry whispered against Ron's lips, ''wall'' before crushing the broader boy's mouth against his own once more.

He felt Ron grin against his lips as his hands slipped, one around Harry's waist and the other under the Raven's backside and lifted him easily into the air, walking over to a tapestry draped wall and propping Harry against it before plunging back into him.

Harry gave a moan of pleasure and dragged his nails across Ron's broad back, provoking a growl of a laugh from the redhead who bit the raven's bottom lip before biting Harry's collar bone.

When he bit down on the pale, slender neck, Ron felt Harry's arms and legs tighten dramatically around him and growled before raising his lips to claim those of the lithe boy clinging to him.

Harry smiled and said ''you really are the sexiest boy at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley.''

Ron stopped thrusting in and out of Harry for a moment to grin broadly and say, ''nah you are,'' before slapping Harry's behind and continuing his plunder of Harry's hole.

Harry laughed and entwined his fingers with Ron's damp hair and crushed his lips against the redhead's again.

Harry loved being taken like this; wound tightly around his broad lover, Ron's considerable strength holding him suspended against the wall; the redhead's large member plunging in and out of him with an athleticism that would make any sportsman envious.

Ron, in turn, loved the feeling of Harry clinging tightly to him as he ploughed continuously into the beautiful, lithe Raven; the latter's lips attached to his own, bouncing Harry up and down on his member.

Ron changed the angle of his thrusts which took Harry slightly by surprise and caused him to drag his nails across the broad redhead's back again as he felt his sweet spot attacked.

Ron's arms tightened around Harry's waist and backside as he held the smaller boy suspended against the wall, thrusting into him continuously and without a break, breathing heavily against the Raven's mouth – their hot breath on each other's faces.

Lust and passion were almost tangible in the air and the sounds of moaning; growling and kissing were loud and filled with satisfaction.

One of Harry's hands wound around Ron's hair as the other stroked across the redhead's broad, sweat-slickened back as though determined to map every inch of the impressive, freckled surface.

Ron's hands moved to grip Harry's hips tightly as he held him firmly in position now, thrusting into the raven with everything he had; eyes shut tight as his lips bit down on Harry's pale, slender neck.

Harry's moans increased in volume and intensity as the redhead did this, tightening his legs around Ron in an attempt to impress upon the other boy how much pleasure he was feeling.

It seemed to work. Ron gave a loud growl as Harry's thighs clenched and paused for a moment to mash his mouth against the Raven's to continue his almost ceaseless plundering of Harry's hole.

All too soon, the lovers could feel the approaching moment of euphoria and it was with this in mind that both clutched each other more tightly and cried out in pleasure as, yet again, Ron filled Harry with his seed; the redhead biting and bruising Harry's collar bone.

Harry's seed spurted between their bodies which were still pressed firmly together at the same time he raked his fingers across Ron's glistening back, tightening his legs around the broad boy in one last spasm of pleasure before brining his bright red lips up to kiss his boyfriend's equally swollen ones languidly.

With the last of his strength, Ron walked them over to the huge bed and collapsed forward onto it, Harry beneath him.

The raven stroked the redhead's back tenderly as the latter lay between his legs, completely spent and breathed in the scent of the lithe boy's black hair.

After a while, Ron rolled off of Harry, dragging the smaller boy to drape an arm and a leg across his broad frame as the redhead gazed at the canopy of the bed.

''Bloody hell.'', was all Ron could muster.

Harry chucked and pressed his face harder against Ron's hard chest and said ''you getting worn out?''

''I bloody am!'', said Ron, ''It's alright for you, I'm the one doing all the work!''

Harry grinned and rolled over to straddle the broad boy, pressing his narrow chest against Ron's broad one, ''and would you have it any other way, sexy?''

Ron grinned and kissed Harry lightly, ''course not.''

Harry laughed and said, ''don't worry anyway; I've got a surprise for the next time.

Ron didn't look surprised at the fact that there would be a 'next time' and said, ''when and where?'' with the slightest hint of a smirk.

''Meet me in the Common Room during our free period at 3oclock. Hermione's got Ancient Runes then and I'll make sure you've got the energy to fuck me all over Gryffindor Tower.''

Ron gave a small growl of lust and his erection, incredibly, gave a small twitch as he rolled them over, grinning as Harry's legs wrapped instinctively around his waist.

''But first, lets have another go.'', said Ron in a voice which was gravely with lust.

Harry raised an eyebrow and entwined his arms around Ron's neck to mash his lips to the broad boy's once more.

(*)

**Well there you have it! More pointless, steamy smut between these two very hot boys.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here we go again! More pointless smut! **

**(*)**

**15:00pm**

The three hours in which Harry and Ron were forced to sit in the Divination classroom were nothing short of hell for the two rampant boys.

They were both waiting for the delicious moment when the bell would ring and tell them that it was 3oclock and they would have a whole, uninterrupted hour to do what they liked.

It did not help, perhaps, that for the past 2 hours, Harry had been running his hand up and down Ron's muscular leg under the table and it gave the lithe boy intense pleasure to see how frustrated Ron was that he could not pick Harry up and do him right there.

Smiling to himself, Harry checked his watch and received a thrill to see that the bell was merely ten minutes away.

He looked sideways at Ron who, he noticed, had been watching him the entire time.

''You git!'' Ron hissed at Harry, ''you've made me hard and now I can't stand up! Have you any idea how hard I'm going to fuck you now, you sexy, annoying little prat!''

Harry grinned at the broad redhead, entwined both of his legs around Ron's under the table and said ''sounds like a fair exchange to me, but I thought you said you were tired of doing all the work?''

Ron chuckled and said ''You know I was joking, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't spend every spare moment ploughing you.''

Harry slid his hand right up Ron's thigh to rest on his crotch ''any story to get between my legs.'', he smiled.

''It's not exactly difficult.'' Ron snorted, ''You can't resist wrapping them around me whenever I'm within 3 feet of you.'' He said, gesturing to Harry's legs, which had snaked around his own under the table

Harry elbowed him in the ribs, ''I've never heard a complaint, Ronald, and I can't help it if you're so sexy that I can't resist myself.''

''And you never will hear a complaint'' said Ron, elbowing him back as the bell rang above their heads, ''now lets go so you can remind me exactly why I love being between your legs, and how easy it is.''

Harry scowled at Ron for a moment before standing up and descending the silver ladder, waiting for the broad boy at the bottom.

When Ron was beside him, Harry winked at the redhead before saying ''maybe too easy, what if I made you work for it?''

Ron sniggered, ''we did the 'who could go longest without sex' thing last month, remember? I won. And when you did finally crack and beg me for it, you nearly broke my ribs when I did you against the wall in that corridor, remember?.''

Harry laughed too, ''well you shouldn't be so sexy then, Ronald.''

Though he knew that, within a few minutes, they would be safely locked in their dormitory and able to release their pent-up passion, Harry couldn't resist an opportunity to entwine himself around Ron and seized it as they passed a deserted side-corridor.

He grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him into the corridor, backing against a wall as Ron, catching on, pushed him against it still more and dropped his hands to Harry's hips.

''You want to do this here?'' the broad redhead asked, looking down at the slender raven, ''when we've got the whole dormitory to ourselves for an hour?''

Harry shook his head and said, ''no, but all this talk of you picking me up and doing me in corridors is making it hard for me to keep my hands off you.''

Ron gave a growl as he looked down at Harry and pressed himself even more against the smaller, slighter boy and motioned for Harry to wrap his arms around the redhead's thick neck, which he did.

''And how do you think I feel?'' said Ron as Harry stood on tiptoe, but was still not tall enough to kiss his boyfriend, ''I have to resist the urge to fuck you every second of the day; you and your gorgeous arse and gripping legs, it's a good thing we've got free periods or I'd get withdrawal symptoms!''

Harry laughed and said impatiently, ''help me out here! I can't reach'', he said, indicating Ron's height and his inability to kiss the broader boy.

Ron laughed and stooped down, picking the raven up by the backside and pressing him further against the wall so that Harry could feel the stone digging into his back, and Ron's muscular chest against his front.

Wrapping both arms and legs tightly around the muscular redhead, Harry brought his face a fraction of a centimetre away from Ron's and said, ''hey, sexy.''

This was too much for Ron who crushed his mouth against Harry's so forcefully, that the lithe boy squeezed his boyfriend with his legs, almost forcing the breath from Ron's muscular body, which was a mark of the strength of Harry's Quidditch-toned legs and the intensity of his lust.

Ron growled in pleasure at the sensation of Harry's thighs clenching around his hips, coupled with the feel of Harry's ankles locked firmly just above his backside, and kissed Harry still harder, hitching the lithe boy higher up the wall.

Harry's fingers threaded with Ron's red hair, his elbows resting on Ron's broad shoulders, and forced the redhead's lips against his own still more vigorously, clutching the redhead with every limb.

Ron growled and grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned his arms over his head (making Harry use only his clutching legs to keep himself suspended) crushing his mouth against Harry's again.

There they remained for a full ten minutes, kissing furiously and clutching each other tightly, one of Harry's hands caressing Ron's impressive bicep, as Ron's large hands supported his minimal weight by grabbing his pert backside.

It was only when both boys were in danger of suffocating due to lack of oxygen (and the intensity with which they were holding each other), did Harry finally unwrap his vice-like legs from around Ron and pull away.

''Let's go back to the dormitory.''

(*)

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry gave the password, now barely able to speak because of this suppressed lust.

The two boys walked straight through the Common Room and up the spiral staircase, pausing only to let a few 4th years past them.

They dashed into their dormitory, shut and bolted the door before Ron dived at Harry.

Scooping the raven into his muscular arms, Ron walked straight to Harry's bed and threw the lithe boy upon it.

''Ron, our clothes…''

''Need to kiss you first.''

Ron dived onto the bed after Harry and lay upon the Raven, manoeuvring himself between the lithe boy's legs.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's thick neck and crushed their mouths together, kissing Ron with a need that suggested they had been celibate for years, not 3 hours.

Ron growled into the kiss, and folded his arms under Harry's head as the embrace continued.

With his nose crushed against the redhead's Harry allowed Ron to dominate the kiss as usual, winding his arms even more tightly around Ron's neck, closing his eyes and enjoying the familiar weight of his muscular boyfriend on top of him.

Ron grinned against his lips and placed his large hands on Harry's strong thighs, gesturing for the Raven to wrap his legs around him.

Harry broke the kiss, ''you not had enough of being between them yet, then?''

'Never.''

Harry laughed and complied, moving his legs to encircle Ron's hips tightly, causing them both to moan in satisfaction.

''That's better'', Ron said and Harry laughed before dragging Ron's face down to meet his own in another fiery kiss.

They continued to kiss without pausing for a long time, their lips becoming pink and swollen as their embrace became more passionate and their trouser-clad groins strained with throbbing erections.

Harry broke the kiss with a moan as Ron ground his erection against Harry's and bit hard on Ron's chin possessively.

''Ouch!'', said Ron, ''you little git, that hurt!'' He pinched Harry's nipple in retaliation, causing the slender boy to tighten his legs around Ron reprovingly and the latter chuckled.

''Oh shut up and kiss me'', Harry said as he entwined himself more tightly around his muscular lover.

Ron grinned and complied, allowing the arms around his neck to yank his lips down to meet Harry's once more, the hand not massaging Harry's thighs groping for his wand.

Once he had located it, he cast a silencing and locking charm upon the dormitory door and vanished their clothes.

Now completely naked, the two boys broke apart to look each other in the eye before Harry raised an eyebrow, ''are you just going to gawp or pound me into this mattress?'' he asked, quite matter-of-factly.

Ron grinned and entwined his fingers with the Raven's for a moment before lying back down upon him, and attacking his lips with a renewed force.

Harry moaned and tightened his smooth legs around Ron impatiently, causing the redhead to growl as Harry's thighs squeezed him and forced their bodies, if possible, closer together.

''Ok, Ok you little octopus!'', he muttered against Harry's lips and muttered a lubrication spell as Harry's thighs clenched once more.

With his hole slicked and ready, Harry dug his nails into Ron's broad shoulders and waited for the beautiful moment of entry.

''Fuck!'' Harry muttered against Ron's neck as the broad redhead plunged inside of him, sheathing his impressive cock inside Harry.

Harry's legs tightened dramatically and his crossed heels dug into the base of Ron's back as the latter waited a moment, barely able to breathe thanks to his lover's gloriously strong legs.

''Like that?'', Ron gasped, panting as Harry's eyes screwed tight shut and his arms and legs loosened slightly around Ron, allowing the redhead more room to withdraw and thrust straight back into him.

''Nnngh, fuck yeah, Ron, you're amazing!'' Harry panted as his nails dug into Ron's shoulders, ''keep going, feel's great.''

Ron chuckled and continued to push in and out of Harry with increasing speed, carefully angling his thrust so as not to brush Harry's prostate very often.

Harry lifted his head from Ron's thick neck and grabbed the sides of the redhead's face, mashing his mouth to Ron's and moaning against the redhead's lips.

Ron paused for a moment and looked down at Harry, noting how beautiful his lean boyfriend looked at that moment, entwined around him and panting his name.

Harry looked up into Ron's blue eyes and said ''Do you have any idea how sexy you are, Ronald?''

Ron smirked and lay flush against Harry, his lips pressed to the smaller boys and began to move his hips faster still, plunging in and out of Harry with a renewed vigour.

Harry gave a huge gasp at the change of speed and wrapped his legs more tightly (if possible) around Ron's muscular waist, prompting a half amused, half lust filled growl from the broader boy against his lips.

Harry did not care though; he could never get over the beautiful feel of his arms and legs (particularly the well-practiced latter) wrapped around Ron.

Ron, in turn, loved how every part of Harry, his arms, legs, and hole were wrapped around him and picked up the speed of his thrusts; now hitting Harry's prostate on every other entrance into Harry's inviting heat.

Harry's fingernails raked across Ron's broad, glistening back, leaving red marks and provoking the thrusting redhead to lower his head and bite on of Harry's nipples possessively, making Harry gasp and grab Ron's head, pull it to meet his own, and positively smash his lips against the latter's; his arms winding around the redhead's neck.

Ron was now hitting Harry's prostate on every thrust and the effect this was having on the lean boy was positively intoxicating to Ron as Harry was now moaning Ron's name and clutching him as tightly as ever, kissing the redhead at every opportunity.

Ron now abandoned all restraint and began to plunge himself into Harry as fast as he could, growling loudly as the walls of Harry's opening began to tighten around his member.

Harry and Ron could both feel their orgasms approaching and Ron now placed his hands either side of Harry's head and drove into him over and over again.

Harry's legs were now clamped so tightly around his boyfriend's muscular waist that the latter could barely breathe let alone get any leverage to thrust and he knew Ron loved it as much as he did.

Harry's seed spurted across his lightly muscled stomach at almost the same moment that Ron's filled his pink hole and the pair of them clutched each other with all their strength as they rode out their orgasms in waves of pleasure.

Ron collapsed on top of Harry and tried to roll onto his side, but Harry's legs were still unbelievably vice-like around his waist.

''As much as I love your legs around me, Harry,'' Ron said, panting and moving his head so he could look the Raven in the eye, ''I do need to breathe freely at some point.''

He tried to pull out again, but Harry used all his strength to keep Ron on top of him and clenched his arse to provoke Ron's half-hard cock back into life.

''You're not going anywhere, Ronald,'' Harry whispered against his boyfriend's lips, ''I want to go again. Think you've got another one in you?''

Ron grinned broadly as his member grew hard whilst still sheathed inside Harry, causing the raven to moan and grasped one of Harry's thighs, which still had his hips in an unbreakable grip and said, ''Of course I do, and breathing can take a back seat until we've broken this bed, but try not to break any ribs…''

Harry laughed and said, ''no promises.''

Ron's chuckle became a grunt of pleasure as Harry's legs tightened around his waist and the broad red-head took his queue to withdraw his member to the tip and plunge straight back into Harry.

Harry gave a small shout of pleasure and threw his head back against the pillow, pushing Ron's head against his neck to allow the redhead to attack the delicate skin there.

Ron was grunting and growling with the pleasure of his over-sensitised cock as it began once more to plunder Harry's hole.

Ron's head rose from Harry's neck to crush his mouth against the raven's, who responded immediately by entwining his arms around Ron's neck and pulling the redhead totally against him as they moaned into each other's mouths between kisses.

Ron's breath was hot against Harry's mouth as the latter clutched the redhead more tightly to him and allowed the broader boy to claim his lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Ron never ceased his constant plundering of Harry's mouth and opening and Harry was thoroughly enjoying the feeling.

Then, in one movement, Ron placed his hands under Harry's firm backside and lifted him off of the bed, causing Harry to fasten his arms around the redhead's neck and shoulders and to redouble the grip of his thighs which had been loosening due to cramp.

Without even walking Harry to the nearest wall, Ron remained standing in the middle of the room, trusting to Harry's powerful legs to keep him suspended whilst he (Ron) focussed his energy on continuing to move his hips and thrust into the lean raven.

Harry looked down and pushed Ron's sweat-dampened fringe out of his eyes before kissing the redhead with as much passion as he could, clinging to Ron's broad frame and moaning in inexpressible pleasure as the latter's member entered him again and again.

Harry could barely spare a minute to marvel at his boyfriend's strength before he could feel his orgasm approaching once more; this time even more intense and he moaned against Ron's mouth as the redhead peaked inside of him.

Harry was not far behind, tightening his legs with a bruising force around Ron (which made the redhead grunt in pleasure and squeeze Harry's gripping thighs and bite his neck hard) the Raven came as well, almost shouting Ron's name and pressing his mouth against the broader boy's as hard as he could.

Ron had just enough strength to walk them to the bed, deposit Harry (who had finally relinquished him) upon it, before collapsing next to the slender raven.

''Fucking hell!'' said Ron, breathing heavily, his arms folded behind his head as he stared at the canopy above their head.

All Harry could manage was a small chuckle as he gasped for breath.

Eventually, he sat up and looked down at his muscular boyfriend, ''how fucking good was that?'' he said.

Ron smirked and said, ''got to be one of the best ever, although I think I need to go and get checked for fractured ribs'', he said, indicating the red patches on his hips from Harry's thighs.

''Don't pretend like you don't love it, Ronnie.''

''I do love it, even if I do seem to be dating an octopus who seems hell-bent on crushing my pelvis.'''

Harry laughed and said, ''well look at my nipple, it's almost bleeding!''

''You're such a baby.'' Ron said, grinning as Harry lay down next to him and draped a leg across the redhead's groin.

As he draped an arm across Ron's broad chest, Harry felt something nudge against his thigh, which was still draped across Ron's crotch.

''You CAN'T be hard again!'', said Harry incredulously as he moved his leg to let Ron's 8inch member stand to full attention.

He could feel Ron chucking and said, ''you want to go again, don't you?''

''You don't?'', asked Ron, sounding sceptical.

Harry laughed and said ''of course I do!''

Ron rolled from his back, sideways to he lay between the slender boy's legs once more.

''Is there any point asking you to be gentle?' asked Harry with a small laugh.

''Nope.'' Said Ron defiantly as Harry's legs snaked around his waist in a characteristically familiar vice like grip, ''and judging by the fact that I can barely breathe again, I'm guessing there's no point asking you either?''

Harry's response was lost in Ron's mouth as the muscular latter claimed his lean boyfriend's lips yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so we're past the half-way mark now – but these boys have still got a lot of stamina left in them!**

**(*)**

**18:00pm**

After having sex twice more (the latter of the two culminating in a broken bed post), Ron and Harry managed to grab ten minutes rest in the common Room before Hermione entered.

The two boys were sat at a table by the windows when she approached them, still obviously unimpressed by their decision to play Quidditch earlier, but seemingly quelled somewhat by the extra Divination they had attended that afternoon.

''You two look to be in good spirits.'' She said rather huffily.

''Well, Harry's kept _off his feet_ for most of the afternoon.'' Said Ron, with half a glance towards the lean boy.

Hermione obviously did not catch on to the real meaning of the sentence, but Harry did and his mind was cast back to an hour ago when the muscular redhead had picked him up and ploughed him against the dormitory door.

Harry's mind drifted off as he remembered wrapping his legs around Ron's hips as the latter plunged in an out of him again and again.

Knowing Harry as he did, Ron could tell exactly what the lithe boy was fantasising about and said to Hermione, ''go and drop off your books and we can go for dinner.''

She nodded and said ''give me five minutes and I'll be ready.'' And with that, she departed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

''Do you know how sexy you look when you're daydreaming?'' said Ron, as he gazed across the table at Harry, who's left leg had curled around his under the table.

''You knew what you were doing with the 'off his feet' comment!'' Harry said, ''and now I can't wait for you to do me again!''

''Me either, we've done it so much, It feels weird not having your legs wrapped around me like some kind of python'' said Ron, grinning, ''although I am enjoying being able to breathe freely, if only until the next time I fuck you.''

''Well maybe I'll just make you do me doggy-style next time if you think I'm a python.'' Said Harry.

''I never said I didn't like it!'' said Ron, ''In fact it feels fucking amazing and I can only thank Quidditch for the fact your legs don't get tired and you can keep them there the whole time. Plus you wouldn't be able to stand doggy style either''

Harry laughed and said, ''nice to know I'm appreciated, if only for one attribute.''

''Oh shut up, you know you're irresistible to me.''

''After dinner, tell Hermione that you've left your broom in the changing rooms and we can sneak off.'' Said Harry with an impish grin.

Ron gave a small growl and said, ''wish I could kiss you right now.''

Harry smiled at Ron and said ''Patience, Ronnie.''

**(*)**

Harry and Ron did not eat much at dinner as both were far too impatient for Hermione to finish eating so they could leave and release their tensions in a highly pleasurable way.

When she finally did stand up, they walked with her into the entrance hall (Hermione thankfully not noticing Harry's limp), listening to her talking about her N.E.W.T grades until they were parallel with the oaken double doors.

''Crap!'' exclaimed Ron

''What is it?'' Hermione asked, looking surprised.

''I left my broomstick in the changing rooms!''

Harry said, ''I'll come with you to get it, I need to leave a note for Madam Hooch, anyway.''

Hermione looked annoyed but said, ''Ok, see you in the common room in a bit then.'', and departed up the marble staircase, leaving Harry and Ron looking at each other with lust plain on their faces.

''Where shall we go now? '', Ron asked as he gazed at his lean lover.

Harry smiled impishly and said, ''In here, come on,'' and pulled Ron into the nearest classroom, which was unused during the day.

''Not exactly very classy is it?'', Ron asked, looking around the disused room with raised eyebrows.

''Well, I guess we could just go back up to the Common Room and do homework.'' Said Harry with his arms folded.

Ron's head jerked sideways to look at him before saying, ''No, no, here'll do''

Harry smiled as Ron locked and silenced the classroom door before turning to look at the Raven.

''You took a lot of convincing.'' Said Harry lightly as He watched Ron rip his robes over his head, exposing his deliciously muscular body.

Ron, who was now rock hard, advanced upon his smaller, slender boyfriend and pulled the latter's robes off unceremoniously until they both stood naked and aroused, looking into each other's eyes.

After a small pause, Ron advanced upon Harry who responded immediately, jumping and allowing Ron to grab his backside and lift him as Harry's well practiced legs wrapped tightly around Ron's hips.

Without pausing, Harry's arms fastened around Ron's neck and their lips met in a furious kiss which indicated almost unbearable lust.

Ron grinned against Harry's mouth as the latter's legs squeezed his waist in an expression of lust and impatience.

With a growl, Ron's hands rose from Harry's backside to his thighs, which were rock hard with the amount of pressure with which they were gripping the redhead's hips.

Harry smiled against Ron's mouth as the latter grabbed his thighs and clenched them tighter as though to show Ron how turned on he was.

It seemed to work as, upon the redoubled pressure, Ron walked them to the nearest wall and propped Harry against it, breaking the kiss only to say ''I do love my little python.''

Harry dug his nails to Ron's shoulder and dragged them across his back, ''Pythons don't have legs, or nails''

Ron laughed and pressed his lips against Harry's again, hoisting the smaller boy higher against the wall and pressing the Raven harder against it.

''Can hardly breathe,'' Harry said as Ron's muscular chest pressed his against the wall.

''Now you know how I feel,'' laughed Ron, indicating Harry's legs which were gripping the redhead's waist like a vice, the raven's thighs still clenched rock hard.

Harry grinned and entwined slender fingers with Ron's hair and pulled the redhead's lips back to his own, moaning as the feel of Ron's warm, muscular chest pressed against his own.

After whispering a lubrication spell, Ron lowered his hands from Harry's thighs to his backside and lowered the slender raven onto his throbbing erection.

Harry gave a gasp and dug his nails sharply into the tops of Ron's broad shoulders and clenched his thighs around Ron's waist as he got used to the sensation.

Very slowly, Ron eased himself inside of Harry's impossibly tight opening until he was totally inside the slender boy.

With an extremely passionate kiss, he withdrew his huge member to the very tip before winking at Harry and pushing back in, this time much faster.

Harry moaned loudly and clutched Ron more tightly to him, causing Ron to chuckle and say, ''if you hold me any tighter I won't be able to move!''

Harry laughed and crushed his lips against the redheads once more, causing the latter growl in pleasure as he clenched his opening around Ron's member.

At this, Ron abandoned all restraint and began to plunge into Harry so hard and fast that the latter shouted in surprise and lust to feel Ron's member slamming into him again and again.

''Ron'', Harry gasped as the muscular redhead continued to plunder him.

Ron growled against the raven's lips and raised his hands from Harry's firm backside to grab hold of the latter's hips for leverage as he continued to plunge into him.

''Ron'', Harry moaned against the muscular boy's lips, ''slow down,''.

Ron stopped and pulled his lips away from Harry's, looking anxious, ''Am I hurting you?''

Harry shook his head and smiled, moving one of his hands from where it was locked around Ron's neck to stroke the red head's jaw line, ''No, I just don't want to finish any time soon.''

Ron grinned at Harry before attacking his boyfriend's slender neck and whispering ''I've got an idea, then we can go as fast as you want.''

Harry's thighs tightened around Ron's waist in anticipation, making the broad redhead grunt in pleasure as he crushed his mouth to Harry's

''I'm going to let you down now.'' whispered Ron against the slender boy's lips.

Harry pulled away and raised an eyebrow at the broad red head, ''You getting tired? Not too heavy for you, am I?''

''Hardly'', snorted Ron, ''You're about a third my weight, and if you remember, I've held you up for hours before, not that I even need to hold much of your weight with your legs squeezing the life out of me half the time.''

Harry laughed as he unwrapped his legs from their vice-like grip of Ron's hips, ''well look at you, Ronald, can you really blame me? Plus, I thought you liked it?'', said the slim boy with a raised eyebrow.

Ron snorted again, ''You know I love it, and if I remember rightly, you were the one who wanted to slow down, otherwise, you'd still be against that wall being ploughed and still wrapped around me like some form of octopus.''

Grinning, Harry gestured for Ron to lay on the pile of their discarded robes, which the broad shouldered boy did, his 8 inch member jutting straight into the air.

Harry lowered himself down to straddle the red-head's hips, leaning over to crush his lips against Ron's, moaning against his boyfriend's mouth.

With a wink, Ron placed his large hands on Harry's hips and lowered the slender boy onto his throbbing member, growling with pleasure as he felt himself slide into the welcoming heat of Harry's hole.

Harry stopped, taking a moment to kiss the broad red head before straightening up, placing his hands on Ron's impressive chest and raising himself up a couple of inches.

Before Ron had time to do more than appreciate the intoxicating vision of Harry straddling him, eyes shut tight and head thrown back in ecstasy, the black haired boy lowered himself straight back down upon Ron, impaling himself completely.

Ron's grunt of pleasure mingled with Harry's moan as the Raven haired boy picked up the pace, raising and lowering himself down upon Ron with increasing speed, his thighs clenching automatically as they framed the red head's hips.

Harry gave a particularly loud moan as he angled his next thrust to brush his prostate and leaned down, digging his nails into Ron's large pectorals, to kiss the redhead.

Ron responded with such enthusiasm, that he sat bolt upright, displaying impressive flexibility for someone so muscular, and wrapped his defined arms around Harry's slender torso.

Grinning against Ron's lips, Harry moved his legs so they were once again encircling Ron's back and deepened the kiss.

Ron groaned at the new angle and crossed his legs as Harry continued to work himself up and down upon the red head's member.

Panting, Harry looked down into the blue eyes of his lover and pushed the fiery fringe off of Ron's damp fore head before locking his fingers around Ron's neck and leaning backwards.

''Missionary again?'' , said Ron with a smirk as he allowed Harry to pull him into a laying position atop the black haired boy, ''I knew you wouldn't be able to cope with doing all the work.''

''Shut it you,'' said Harry, his legs wrapping around Ron with such a delicious force that Ron could barely draw breath.

Ron would have laughed, but he decided to focus his energies into crushing his lips against Harry's in a kiss of purest passion and ferocity.

Without breaking the exquisite kiss, Ron adjusted his position slightly and withdrew from Harry as much as he could given the vice-like clamp of the Raven's thighs around his hips, and plunged straight back into his boyfriend.

Moaning against Ron's mouth as the broad boy plunged into him yet again, Harry raked his nails across the broad, freckled back of his red haired boyfriend before tangling his fingers tightly into his damp, fiery hair.

They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes with expressions of upmost pleasure and ecstasy before crushing their lips together again, groaning into each other's mouth as Ron continued to pump in and out of his slender boyfriend.

Harry's ankles, which were still locked immovably around Ron's waist, were pressing down against the base of the Red head's spine, trying to push the broad boy deeper into him.

Ron grinned at this and abandoned all restraint and pushed into his slender boyfriend with all his force, causing Harry's fingers, which were still tangled in the muscular red head's hair, to clench and for his thighs to tighten around the red head's hips.

It wasn't long after this that both boys climaxed.

When they could feel the euphoric moment approaching, the passionate lovers clutched each other still more tightly as Ron's athleticism allowed him to continue plunging in and out of Harry with overwhelming force.

With 5 more pumps from Ron's leg-framed hips, the Redhead came, biting down hard on Harry's collar bone, hard enough to bruise; making the slender boy gasp.

As Ron's seed filled him, Harry felt his orgasm overwhelm him and moaned still more loudly, his legs clenching in one last spasm of euphoric pleasure around Ron, preventing the redhead from breathing momentarily, his fingers digging into the redhead's broad shoulders.

Ron gave a final thrust as they rode out their orgasms before collapsing on top of Harry, completely covering the top half of the slimmer boy's body with his own muscular one.

Completely spent, all the lovers could do was to lie there for at least 10 minutes, Ron's head on Harry's shoulder as the Raven himself waited for the feeling to come back in his legs and stroked the broad, glistening back of his boyfriend.

After a while, a breathless Ron managed to croak, ''That was absolutely…''

''…unbelievable'' , finished Harry, one of his legs still curled around Ron's hips, and wrapped his arms around Ron's back.

Ron smiled as he felt his boyfriend hug him and slid his arms underneath Harry's back to return the gesture.

Harry pressed his face against Ron's neck, breathing in the manly scent of his boyfriend and kissed the redhead's collar bone.

''Hermione will be wondering where we are.'' Harry said, his voice muffle against Ron's thick neck.

''The last think I want to talk about after just having had one of the best shags of my life is Hermione.'' Grunted Ron.

Harry chuckled and then attempted to push Ron off of him to get ready, but his muscular boyfriend was a dead weight against him and so he settled intead for biting the shell of Ron's ear.

''Ouch!'' grumbled Ron, ''what was that for?''

Harry laughed as Ron lifted his head to look at Harry, ''We need to go, Hermione's going to wonder where we are!''

Ron rolled his eyes and kissed Harry so forcibly that Harry's legs automatically rose to clamp around the redhead's hips again, causing Ron to laugh.

Both boys were already half hard as the kiss grew in intensity and, as Harry's thighs clenched compulsively around Ron, the broad redhead and his slender lover both felt their members jump into life.

''Then again'', said Harry as Ron attacked his neck, ''we might have time for one more before she starts to worry.''

Ron did not reply, but Harry felt the redhead growl lustfully against the Raven's slender neck as he was lifted off the ground and slammed against the nearest wall….

(*)

Ron and Harry had been gone a total of 50 minutes and were therefore unsurprised to find Hermione in an extremely bad mood when they finally made it back to the common room.

The time had felt like 10 seconds to Harry and Ron who had had to fight an awful temptation not to try and squeeze yet another session in before deciding it was probably better to have a couple of hours rest to recover.

As it was, Harry was suffering from a bruised collar bone, not to mention a sore back – and Ron's stamina, impressive as it was, needed a break.

(*)

**To be continued! Review!**


End file.
